


Who Are You?

by Lance___McClain123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gayness, M/M, hidden identities, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance___McClain123/pseuds/Lance___McClain123
Summary: I was a boy, who did things like every normal boy would. I grew up to be a good student, and even got to be best friends with the girl I loved. Like every other story, she was beautiful in his eyes. She had long black hair, beautiful brown eyes. She sang and she wrote stories. Ones about a knight saving a princess, and two kids who adventure off and end up falling in love.I wished he could be him, the one she writes in her stories. The one who she falls in love with, the one who brightens her day. The boy who gets to kiss her lips. The one only thing different about this story is the she, is actually a he.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Lance's Pov  
I was a boy, who did things like every normal boy would. I grew up to be a good student, and even got to be best friends with the girl I loved. Like every other story, she was beautiful in his eyes. She had long black hair, beautiful brown eyes. She sang and she wrote stories. Ones about a knight saving a princess, and two kids who adventure off and end up falling in love. 

I wished he could be him, the one she writes in her stories. The one who she falls in love with, the one who brightens her day. The boy who gets to kiss her lips. The one only thing different about this story is the she, is actually a he. 

It started when they met in middle school. The ‘she’ who's actually a he, it was after school hours on a Saturday. I needed a book, and well the public library was closed. So I went to the school, which was still open. People normally would be out doing something else not at school on a Saturday, I think I wouldn’t see anyone. So when I got close I could hear a guitar playing with an angry but soothing singing voice. I came closer to hear the singing and to see the person singing.

“I don't see you. You're not in every window I look through. And I don't miss you. You're not in every single thing I do, I don't think we're meant to be. And you are not the missing piece, I won't hear it. Whenever anybody says your name. And I won't feel it, even when I'm burstin' into flames. I don't regret the day I left, I don't believe that I was blessed. I'm probably lyin' to myself again.” When I got close I saw him, it was the kid who is always by himself. The only other person you ever saw him with was with a sophomore. The boy sitting there was always teased, and had a messy break with a popular kid. 

Once the song finished I heard a crash the boy had thrown something, tears were in his eyes. “I hate you so much!” He cried. After he calmed down, he started picking up his stuff. I waited for him to leave, once he did I came out into the open. When I went to go find a book, I noticed there was a notebook left where the boy was sitting. I went over and picked it up.

I know I should mind my own business, and just leave it but. I couldn’t help it. I picked it up, and sat down in a chair. I opened to the first page, the first page was a drawing, like a drawing to the beginning of a story. It said “The loners” I started reading the pages filled with deep meanings and loss, along with longing to be loved. I got lost in the pages of the book, to where I stayed for like an hour, getting to a cliffhanger. I stared at the blank page, “wait what happened! You can’t leave me like this.” 

I then had an idea, I took out a pen and started writing on a blank paper.  
Hey this is hidden  
I read your story. It's really good, but I was left on a cliffhanger. I was wondering if you could write more, and leave this here again.  
Yours truly hidden

I felt the note in the notebook, and I quickly got the books I needed and left. Hopefully I might see the boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned in this story is by James Arthur the song is called Empty Space. So go check out the song!


End file.
